Dance with the Devil
by ProngsKJ
Summary: AU En 1888, un asesino despiadado asecha los barrios bajos de Londres, sin inmutar el ritmo frívolo de la vida aristocrática inglesa. Alice Kirkland, una joven atrapada en el superficial ritmo de la sociedad, se verá envuelta en el misterioso juego del Marqués Jones...un juego que arrastrará poco a poco su alma hacia la oscuridad


**PRONGSKJ AL HABLA**

 **Hello! Este One-shot lo tengo hace tiempo, así que me decidí por fin a subirlo como un regalo para los seguidores de "Amantes del del Usuk/ukus"**

 **El fic presenta notas de autor cuyas aclaraciones están al final del fic**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y dejen un review con su apreciación del fic^^**

* * *

 _Eres mi hermosa perla, mi toque de luz que ha nacido como una lágrima de Dios, transmutada desde el más fino diamante hacia aquella figura etérea que se mueve ente las nubes y los vientos con una elegancia desconocida. Tu sonrisa delicada iluminaba la noche y traía el amanecer que yo sólo podía observar desde la lejanía, desde los confines de la oscuridad, deseando volver a sentirlo sobre la yema de mis dedos ¡Oh mi dulce tesoro! Sí sólo me hubieses escuchado…sí sólo tus orbes no me hubiesen mirado con dolor y decepción, deformando aquel marfil semblante siempre cándido…sí tan sólo hubieses tomado mi mano enfundada ya en azabache, como una desobediencia explicita al día que tú significabas._

 _Por qué yo podría ser Luz, bajo ese nombre me habían bautizado; por qué yo pude haber sido lo más hermoso de la creación…pero para mí, lo más excelso eres tú, lo más magnifico, eres tú y mi egoísmo quiere conservarte en una jaula de oro y cristal de la cual no escaparás…_

 _Pero tantos miles de años he esperado…te has escondido en la lejanía durante tanto…hasta que tu guardia ha bajado al fin y ahora esos impávidos y asquerosos humanos te rodean, y tú…con apariencia de uno de ellos, pero descuida, ¡Oh mi tesoro amado!, descuida…pronto nuestro vals será tocado y tú…tú danzarás nuevamente conmigo y te quedarás a mi lado…_

… _Más allá del fin de los tiempos…_

* * *

" _¿Una oreja?" La voz vacilante de un hombre en las penumbras, sentado frente a su escritorio escasamente iluminado por una lámpara de aceite, retumbó en la estancia en que se encontraba. A su lado, una silueta de forma indescifrable, pero aún más oscura que el resto de la habitación, soltó una fría carcajada que al hombre le heló la sangre, mas sabía muy bien que debía complacer a aquel ente, había aceptado servirle, así que debía cumplir con sus palabras._

" _Sí, una oreja" Las palabras aterciopeladas y gélidas del ente fueron susurradas en su cabeza "Una oreja para comenzar, luego puede ser otro órgano, un útero…una mano, o quizás un riñón. Como ves, puede ser lo que se me imagine para entretenerme, así que mi pequeña marioneta, es mejor que tomes la pluma y comiences a poner por escrito lo que has hecho, no te guardes tus sentimientos,_ _«Jack»_ _, yo sé que lo has disfrutado, tu sonrisa lo ha demostrado"_

 _«Jack» musitó un "sí amo" y se abocó a la tarea que el ente le había dado sin mayores cuestionamientos, sabía de sobre que rebatir algo, era una guerra, y no una batalla, perdida._

 _"…Me gusta mi trabajo y estoy ansioso de empezar de nuevo, pronto tendrá noticias mías y de mi gracioso jueguecito…Atentamente, Jack el Destripador"(1)_

* * *

 _01 de Octubre de 1888_

Los suaves rayos de sol, se colaban por entre las espesas nubes que solían cubrir Londres cada día, tanto las que se encontraban en lo alto de los cielos, como aquellos pestilentes vapores que se suspendían en los aires, productos de desechos industriales que habían modificado el paisaje de la metrópolis en un escaso tiempo, aun que, si de ser sinceros se trataban, el aire londinense era limpio comparado con los antros en que se habían convertido Manchester o Liverpool, claro sí, se obviaba la vida andrajosa y peligrosa que se generaba en la rivera del Tamessis o que se asentaba en Whitechapel, en otras palabras, marineros de poca monta, vagos, alcohólicos, prostitutas y aquellos que se encontraban en los fumaderos de Opio. Decadencia, era el adjetivo calificativo perfecto para poder catalogar a esos sectores de remolinos que en Londres constataban con los vestidos de las damas de clases altas o como los ciudadanos que vivían sus días de forma respetable.

Sus pasos rápidos y sigilosos emitían un suave sonido cuando el tacón golpeaba contra los adoquines de la calle que conducía a la entrada de Kensington Gardens, se suponía que debía encontrarse con Sigyn Yttredaldottir (2) en el portal principal del lado londinense poco antes del medio día para realizar un breve paseo; su amiga había viajado desde Noruega para traerle _«buenas nuevas»_ (o así rezaba en la carta que le había enviado hacía unas semanas) desde el país vecino, y por ello se había alarmado y es que a través de la tinta podía ver el sarcasmo que ponía en la frase _«buenas nuevas »._

Con cuido, ajustó el sombrero que ocultaba sus cenizos cabellos, no le gustaba demasiado el poder del sol y sus rayos que aún se dejaban ver a estas alturas, pero tenía la certeza que pronto las lluvias volverían para armonizar la capital del Imperio. En sí, la Duquesa Alice Kirkland prefería las melancólicas gotas de agua que el cielo dejaba caer, había algo de ensoñación en aquellas tonadas que hacían al estrellarse contra las superficies terrestres…la vida de ellas era efímera, fugaz, pero aún así más perpetuas que el resto de las manifestaciones que ocurrían a su alrededor.

Dobló en una esquina donde un grupo de personas se arremolinaba en torno a un niño que vendía los periódicos, cercano a un pregonero que anunciaba que el asesino de prostitutas había enviado una carta a la policía.

"Primero son esas mujerzuelas" le oyó decir a una mujer regordeta, azorada por el temor que le provocaba la noticia "¡Pronto seremos nosotras o nuestras hijas!"

"Scotland Yard ha decaído…" Comentaba otro hombre "Con tanto zángano pululando a la rivera del Tamessis, a penas ya hace su trabajo como debe ¡Mira sí más! ¡Esa escoria se burla de todos!"

"Al menos es una escoria que elimina otra…" Un susurró llegó a sus oídos. Alice se volteó a tiempo para ver a unas mujeres jóvenes, cercanas a su edad, asentir asustadas, provocando que la mujer inglesa frunciera su ceño.

Ella no creía que nadie mereciera el destino que el asesino de prostitutas le deparaba a sus víctimas, no era justo…no era justo para ellas. Las juzgaban por el "oficio" que ejercían y a penas si tenían consciencia de las circunstancias que les llevaron a encontrarse sumidas en ese mundo de decadencia que Londres del Este ofrecía para los ciudadanos de la metrópolis. Las personas que vivían en Kensington y Chelsea sólo vivían preocupadas de sus frivolidades, de sus propios problemas que consistían en dominar el mundo, nadar en dinero y las ropas que se pondrían con cada cambio de luz. Alice los aborrecía a todos, y ese odio le había valido más de un castigo de parte de sus padres quienes no veían con buenos ojos las ideas _«subversivas»_ de la menor de sus hijos ¿A caso era tan malo tener real consciencia de todo lo que significaba vivir en esa sociedad estratificada donde su familia se encontraba en la cúspide, al ser aristocrática, mientras que otros a penas si tenían un chelín para una hogaza de pan en la semana? ¿En la misma ciudad? Ella simplemente no entendía, incluso encontraba esos actos de caridad que el resto de los nobles realizaban con pretensiones altruistas y filántropas, como frívolos y falsos. Claramente, era una deshonra al estereotipo de mujer al cual debía representar.

"Con permiso" musitó la mujer inglesa, abriéndose paso por entre esas personas, queriendo escapar lo más rápido que podía del lugar en el que se encontraba, no soportaba la carencia de pensamiento que se agrupaba a su alrededor. Suspiró molesta por lo bajo cuando cruzó la calle, pero pronto quedó todo en segundo plano cuando su amiga, desde la entrada del parque, le otorgó una pequeña sonrisa que Alice correspondió, abrazándola con cuidado; Sigyn era mucho más menuda que ella, incluso habían veces en que se sentía como una gigante a su lado, su piel más pálida que la porcelana y sus cabellos marfiles le daban aquel toque etéreo que para Alice, representaban perfectamente el nombre de diosa que llevaba su amiga por delante.

"¡Amiga mía!" Dijo con alegría Alice "El tiempo no ha menguado su belleza, mientras que yo sólo parezco un adefesio a su lado" Sigyn simplemente rió disimuladamente, pues un grupo de caballeros se encontraba pasando cercanos a ellas, de encontrarse en un lugar más privado, habría soltado una carcajada efusiva

"Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que le visitaba, mi querida Alice" Repuso la otra mujer, abriendo el parasol que tenía en sus manos, para generar una leve sombra sobre su cabeza; la duquesa le imitó en aquel gesto y comenzó a caminar a su lado "Han pasado muchas cosas en Noruega que no he podido ponerlas por escrito, temo que mi padre pudiese leerlas antes que usted, Alice"

La rubia, de cenizos cabellos, le miró extrañada y ciertamente preocupada. Entre toda la algarabía de círculos frívolos dónde se debía mover, sólo había encontrado a dos amigas que respondían en pensamiento como ella. La primera era la noble Sigyn, una condesa, de fría mirada pero cálido corazón con una fobia increíble para con los hombres y aún más, para quienes le tratasen de dominar; la segunda era una hija de un importante exportador de telas rumano, Carmilla Moldoveanu (3), pequeña pero de un trato arisco con la mayoría de las personas, sobre todo con quienes no conocía o quienes pretendían sacar algo de ella. Si Alice miraba todo desde una perspectiva lejana, las jóvenes conformaban un trío extraño y alienado de la sociedad en la que vivían, no era raro que cada una de ellas había sido obligada, en más de una oportunidad, a asistir a aquellas terapias de psicoanálisis donde el veredicto que les habían dado era de mujeres frígidas e histéricas y que, con una sintomatología típica de mujeres en sus cuarentas, jamás encontrarían un buen pretendiente que las desposasen.

"¿Tan graves son las cosas que han acaecido en vuestra tierra?"

"No se lo puede imaginar, amiga mía, por fin sucumbí ante el juego de lazos que jamás he querido para ninguna de nosotras" Sigyn frunció el ceño, con pesadumbre, sentándose en una banquilla frente al lago donde los cisnes recorrían la superficie del mismo. Alice estudió su rostro, a sabiendas de las palabras que la joven diría pero que ambas pretendían negar en sus cabezas "Mi padre no me ha perdonado la insolencia que realicé la última vez que buscó un pretendiente para mí. Para él no soy más que una deshonra y ahora que, se encuentra muy enfermo, ha puesto frente a todos nosotros su última voluntad"

"Vuestro padre quiere que se case, ¿No es así?" Alice se sentó a su lado temblorosa, pues sabía bien que aun cuando Sigyn fuese un espíritu indomable, siempre accedería a las peticiones de un padre enfermo.

"No tengo opción de negarme ¿O sí?" Sigyn aguantó unas lágrimas y miró con frialdad hacia el lago "El Conde Mathias Andersen será mi _«maravilloso»_ esposo dentro de un año y padre por fin estará feliz de encerrarme en una jaula por siempre" la noruega no soportó más, y las lágrimas de rencor recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas, logrando que parte del maquillaje que utilizaba se corriera al contacto con su sollozo.

Alice simplemente la abrazó en silencio, tenía mucho que decirle, pero ninguna de sus palabras podrían representar un consuelo real para su mejor amiga cuando ambas sabían lo inevitable de sus vidas.

"Odio Londres amiga mía" Le susurró Alice a Sigyn "Odio esta vida dónde nos vemos envueltas como peones en juego de ajedrez" La estrechó más entre sus brazos, sin Sigyn allí…o sin Carmilla como las eternas solteras…Alice caería pronto en la vorágine de la cual renegaba tanto "Sólo quisiera que pudiésemos escapar…pero no hay opciones válidas _…_ François no ha dejado de insistir a mi padre para que él se convierta en mi esposo y tengo tanto miedo, Sigyn, tanto miedo…"

Sigyn se separó y tomó a la inglesa por los hombros, con fuerza en un agarre que hizo que sus manos se volviesen de un tono rosado brillante.

"Alice, escúchame bien" Dijo apremiante, olvidando la cortesía que debían tener en público para con la otra "Por favor, no cedas, no caigas en el mismo error que yo, no quiero que seas desgraciada, por qué tu destino al lado de ese hombre será más desdichado que el de las mujeres cuyas vidas fueron tomadas por ese Jack el Destripador"

"¿Jack el Destripador?" Le cuestionó con brevedad "¿El asesino de prostitutas de Whitechapel? ¿Es así como lo llaman?"

"Eso he oído al llegar a Londres, pero Alice, eso no es importante, lo que realmente está en juego aquí es tu alma, tu vida y por favor no te veas prisionera como yo a menos que tu corazón corresponda el sentimiento. Júramelo Alice".

La inglesa la miró y sólo la abrazó con mayor intensidad, susurrando un suave _«lo juro»_ a su amiga.

* * *

" _Ya ves, mi querida_ _«Jack», como tengo a todo Scotland Yard a mi merced" El ente rió con frialdad, tomando en una mano enguantada un escalpelo, el mismo que su marioneta había utilizado para poder extraer el riñón de esa mesalina "Ya ves como el infundir temor en las almas humanas me da gloria y poder…"_

 _"M-Mi señor…" «Jack» tartamudeó ante el miedo que provocaba dirigirse al ente "Mi señor… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?"_

 _El ente simplemente rió y le tomó por el cuello, apretujándolo, como si lo quisiera quebrar, pero guardando de no ejercer suficiente presión, porque aún quería divertirse a costas de su marioneta._

 _Con elegancia, alzó a la mujer (4) y sus labios se acercaron a los oídos de la humana "Escribe al Jefe…ya sabes que nos gusta mantener informados a nuestros buenos amigos de Scotland Yard…" El ente lo soltó con estrépito, ocasionando que se torciese el tobillo en la caída._

 _"S-Sí, Mi S-Señor" Musitó «Jack», poniéndose de inmediato en la tarea que le correspondía como un emisaria del infierno, pues así se catalogaba así misma._

 _"Muy Bien, mi querida «Jack», escribe y envíala pronto…aún queda mucho por hacer…"(5)_

 _Un par de fríos zafiros brillaron en la oscuridad de la habitación, con una verdadera malicia, jamás antes presenciada por los mortales y que le recordaba muy bien a «Jack» cuál era su posición en todo eso._

 _05 de Octubre de 1888_

* * *

Alice y Sigyn tomaban el té en el salón de la primera, poniéndose al corriente de cotilleos banales en comparación a la gran noticia que le había dado la noruega a su amiga.

"Es increíble como los hombres aún pretenden dominar el mundo, dejándonos con escaso poder…y aún así no se dan cuenta que nosotras somos las que tenemos sus vidas en las manos" Comentaba Sigyn, limpiándose con delicadeza la comisura de su labio.

"Me parece que usted se ha comenzado a interiorizarse aún más con el movimiento feminista, aun que con su veta más radical, por lo que observo" Alice rió, pues al igual que su amiga, era una asidua a _«aquellas lecturas prohibidas»_ para las señoritas aristocráticas. El socialismo y el feminismo eran materias que competían a «esos sindicalistas» que no tenían relaciones algunas con ellas « ¡Qué el status quo se vaya al carajo!» Pensaban ambas cuando se enfrascaban en las palabras realistas y tristes de Oscar Wilde o cuando se sentaban junto a Carmilla para analizar a Marx (6).

"Cómo si fuese algo muy diferente a lo que usted piensa, Alice" Sigyn rió de buena gana, en su rostro ya no se veían los caminos de lágrimas que días antes se habían hecho espacio por las mejillas pálidas que poseía "¡Oh! ¡Sí sólo Carmilla estuviese aquí!"

"¡Dios nos guarde lo que las tres juntas pudiéramos hacer!" Sus risas eran sinceras y juveniles, frescas como las almas que poseían, pero que se vieron interrumpidas por el buen humor con el que entró el padre de Alice, el Duque de Wellington William Kirkland, a la estancia, con afán de ver a su hija en sus actividades con aquella amiga que era de cuidado. Ambas mujeres pararon su cotilleo en seco al ver al aristócrata acercarse.

"Buenas tardes, estimadas señoritas" Saludó el duque a su hija y a Sigyn, con un tono cordial "Me alegro de verlas cotilleando" Se volteó hacia la noruega e hizo una inclinación "Duquesa Yttredaldottir, su presencia es un placer que hacía mucho no teníamos en nuestro humilde hogar. Su padre me ha dado las buenas nuevas de su compromiso con el Conde Andersen, mis felicitaciones"

Sigyn ahogó un ademán mal educado y dio las gracias de forma cortés, pero tensa, mirando a su amiga de forma disimulada para que le sacara de tal situación incómoda, a lo que la dama inglesa repuso.

"Padre" Dijo Alice azorada por la presencia del mismo "No sabía que volvería tan pronto, creí que usted y mi querido hermano se encontraban en una reunión"

El Duque miró a su hija y le sonrió tranquilo, _«demasiado tranquilo…»_

"Mi querida hija" Comenzó prestándole atención "Ha sucedido un evento peculiar en mi reunión que me ha hecho volver de manera pronta hasta nuestro hogar. Verá, el Marqués de Winchester Alfred Jones, ha vuelto desde América, recordará que el joven luego de la trágica muerte de sus padres pasó temporadas fueras de nuestras tierras, pues bien, ha regresado y se ha acordado de usted, hija mía…"

Alice apretó sus labios en una fina línea tensa; ella no recordaba a algún Marqués Alfred Jones…a decir verdad, no recordaba siquiera que existiese aquel Marqués. Sin embargo su padre se encontraba tan emocionado con la noticia que no le dio espacio a réplica alguna.

"…Y me ha pedido por favor que le invitase a su fiesta de bienvenida que dará esta noche, por supuesto, no creo que haya algún inconveniente si nuestra estimada Duquesa de Møre og Romsdal asista en calidad de vuestra acompañante. "

"¿Una fiesta?"Replicó extrañada "Aún para ser de bienvenida, la temporada de celebraciones ya ha acabado padre, creí que pronto volveríamos a la campiña…"

"Mi querida hija, el Marqués Jones viene con todas estas ideas revolucionarias desde América, además él le ha invitado personalmente" Alice quiso decir que no era así, más su padre le calló con un gesto de su mano "Es una mascarada y le ordeno asistir hija mía, dado los constantes y efusivos rechazos que le ha dado a las pretensiones del Barón Bonnefoy" El Duque de Wellington se acercó a Alice y le besó los cenizos cabellos con una sonrisa que no la dejó replicar, marchándose con rapidez para no escuchar lo que alegaba la menor de sus retoños.

Alice, furiosa se levantó de su asiento, sin poder creer el nuevo marullo en el cual su padre le había metido para conseguirle un marido. A sus 20 años ya no soportaba la vida que tenía ¿Qué libertad se tenía cuando toda tu vida es planificada sin tu consentimiento? No había libertad en ninguna parte para ella. Sigyn le miró con pena, no podía abogar a su favor esta vez, ya no tenía la moral para hacerlo.

"Primero François y ahora el Marqués Jones, mi padre definitivamente no pierde el tiempo para desposarme con el primero que se presente, debe estar realmente desesperado" Esta vez fue el turno de la inglesa en aguantar lágrimas de ira "Apuesto mi alma que si no escojo pronto un _«buen marido»_ Padre se hará católico y me meterá a un convento sin miramientos" Sigyn rápidamente movió su cuerpo para consolarla.

"Alice, amiga, ya, ya, las lágrimas no acompañan un rostro tan bonito como el tuyo" Las formalidades nuevamente quedaron atrás para ambas "Apégate al juramento que me hiciste ¿Está bien? Sólo así puedes sobrevivir, por lo demás, te acompañaré a la mascarada, pues no planeo dejarte sola entre lobos" Le hizo cariño en los cenizos cabellos, con una sonrisa maternal y triste al mismo tiempo. El destino de las mujeres, según Sigyn, era el peor que les podían conceder. Nacer en una época donde ellas se encontraban bajo la sombra de un hombre, y si bien habían tenido pequeños logros a lo largo del tiempo, sus vidas seguían siendo planificadas por otros ¿Es acaso justo eso? No es vida, sino una existencia vacía… ¡Oh la ansiada libertad!...Oh…la ansiada libertad…

"No sé qué sería de mí sin ti y Carmilla" Musitó a penas en los brazos de su amiga.

"Serías una esclava" Le contestó la noruega "una esclava miserable, por lo menos en este sino cruel estamos juntas para poder soportarlo de mejor forma" Le reconfortaba. Al menos la compañía hacia de los martirios más llevaderos, si uno sabe que su destino será ser subyugado y silenciado, lo menos que se puede pedir es tener alguien a tu lado para no volverse loco.

Alice sonrió triste "Podremos burlarnos de la estupidez acumulada en el salón, al menos"

Sigyn correspondió "La única razón por la que voy a esos lugares, es porque me hacen reír"

* * *

Al entrar en el salón ambas amigas se convirtieron en una más de los asistentes a la bienvenida que había organizado el Marqués. En la estancia, se podía ver toda clase de entretenimientos exóticos, traídos de la Inda muchos de ellos, representantes de las costumbres excéntricas que la aristocracia gustaba en poner de manifiesto ¿O es que acaso los devoradores de fuego y los encantadores de serpientes eran un entretenimiento normal que se encontrara en Londres? Alice miraba a todos estos espectáculos con aburrimiento, siempre era lo mismo, siempre el mismo patrón que deslumbraba al resto de la sociedad londinense, logrando que su mente volase para otros lados, haciendo caso omiso a los problemas reales en los que vivía el país.

Por un momento la rubia ceniza hizo un mohín con pesadumbre bajo la fina máscara negra de encaje ¿Era ella un alma envejecida antes de tiempo? ¿Estaba acaso demasiado alienada de la sociedad que ya no era capaz siquiera de sentir la euforia que provocaba un espectáculo mágico y exótico como los que el Marqués había traído para deleitar a sus invitados? Sigyn había desaparecido entre la vorágine de vestidos y levitas que se arrumbaban en el salón, dejándola sola con un trago, cuyo nombre desconocía, en sus manos enguantadas. Se sentía tan fuera de tono…tan alejada y ahogada al mismo tiempo, su cabeza daba vueltas como si quisiera estallar, molesta entre tanto barullo que le rodeaba; como nunca antes Alice se había transformado en aquella ave de hermosas plumas encerrada en una jaula de oro y cristal.

Quería gritar, su interior gritaba y le rogaba que escapase y terminase con toda aquella parapeta en ese mismo momento…

" _«It was many and many a year ago/ In a kingdom by the sea/ That a maiden there lived whom you may know/ By the name of Annabel Lee/ And this maiden she lived with no other thought/ That to love and be loved by me...»"_ _(7)_.Una voz sedosa recitó a su oído los primeros versos del poema de aquel estadounidense Poe, con una devoción igualada de quien contempla a su ser amado. Alice se sobresaltó y volteó su esmeralda mirada hacia la dirección de aquel sonido hipnótico sólo para toparse con un par de intensos zafiros tras una máscara negra y una rosa roja como adorno de la misma. Por unos largos dos segundos la inglesa se perdió en el mar glaciar que representaban los orbes de su interlocutor, sintiendo como su respiración se cortaba y un suspiro moría en su garganta, apresada esta vez por una cadena cálida desde el cuyo que le obligaba dirigir sus pensamientos hacia aquel misterioso sujeto; ni siquiera era capaz de rebatir que su nombre no era Annabel Lee…

Su interlocutor sonrió misterioso e hizo una reverencia ante ella, pidiendo su mano para besarla por sobre el fino guante que le protegía del gélido tacto del hombre.

"Es un verdadero deleite para mis ojos que pueda honrarme esta noche con su presencia, mi estimada Duquesa de Wellington, me encuentro dichoso que haya aceptado mi invitación a venir a mi humilde morada" Dijo con una media sonrisa pintada en sus labios pálidos, poniéndose de pie para enfrentar su estatura contra el menudo porte de Alice, quien aún anonadada, se las alegró para poder hacer una reverencia torpe que correspondiese a las maneras con las que el Marqués Jones le había saludado.

"El honor es mío" Respondió, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras "Muchas gracias por su invitación, Marqués Jones…"

"Alfred" Le interrumpió.

"¿Alfred?"

"Sí, Alfred, llámeme loco, pero mucho tiempo en América me ha acostumbrado a los tratos más laxos que ellos ostentan, ¿Acaso no es más cómodo tratarse bajo el nombre y no el título que uno lleva? ¿No hace que las conversaciones sean más fluidas y por ende más provechosas? ¿Acaso no nos hace más…?" El Marqués sonrió misterioso cuando pronunció la última palabra _"¿_ _«humanos»?"_

Las mejillas de Alice se sonrojaron suavemente y asintió con cuidado.

"Nos hace más humanos, ciertamente" Le corroboró "Nos aleja del espectáculo frívolo en el cual nos vemos envueltos día tras día, noche tras noche, alejándonos de nuestro ser más profundo y convirtiéndonos en marionetas al servicio de las convenciones sociales aristócratas que por cuna pertenecemos…" Nuevamente las palabras se escapaban de sus labios sin medir demasiado su impacto. De inmediato se calló, mas el Marqués le tomó de la mano y le condujo hacia un claro en el mar de personas, cercano a un balcón del cual se podía apreciar el frío aire londinense.

"En los muchos viajes que he hecho, pocas veces me he encontrado con mentes tan despiertas e inteligentes como la suya, Alice" Le dijo verdaderamente embelesado, momento que aprovechó la mujer para estudiar a su acompañante en silencio, deslizando su verde mirada por los cabellos azabaches bien peinados de Alfred, reparando en el buen vestir que tenía y en sus facciones blanquecinas que si bien le daban un aspecto siniestro, había algo en ella que le atraía como si fuese una abeja frente a la miel. Afortunadamente despabiló a tiempo para continuar con la conversación.

"No lo veo como un alago, más bien como una tortura" Jones frunció el ceño "Es una tortura que sólo pocos seamos capaces de ver la decadencia humana que tenemos entre nuestras manos ¿libres pensadores? ¿Qué son los libres pensadores cuando están al servicio de otros, encadenados de sus cuellos por oro y las riquezas que les da la vida de clase alta? No se trata de renegar la cuna por la cual hemos nacido sino hacer lo mejor que podamos para con el resto, pero…"

"…Pero los humanos son seres egoístas, que acaparan y destruyen con el fin que el mundo alcance en sus manos sucias…" Terminó Jones el hilo de sus pensamientos, sorprendiendo a la inglesa de forma grata, pocas veces se topaba con esa clase de seres pensantes, su círculo se había expandido en uno más por aquella noche "Realmente, es usted una mujer inteligente, capaz de darse cuenta de la vida en la que nos encontramos"

Con cuidado el Marqués se quitó su máscara, dejando ver un rostro esculpido por los mismos ángeles que nuevamente dejó a Alice sin aliento. Sus facciones eran masculinas, cuadradas y pálidas, enmarcadas por un salvaje cabello azabache, ordenado con elegancia hacia atrás, dando espacio para que sus enigmáticos ojos, gélidos y azules, brillasen en la oscuridad de la noche

"Me…me alaga demasiado para conocernos tan poco…" Susurró contemplando a su interlocutor que, con delicadeza, se acercó para quitar el antifaz de su propio rostro, sintiendo la caricia breve del contacto frío de los dedos del Marqués contra sus mejillas sonrosadas por su cercanía. Una respuesta humana de su cuerpo que no podía controlar con su mente.

"Al contrario…conozco su vida como la palma de mi mano, al diamante que ha nacido de las lágrimas del «Todo Poderoso», el más bello de los ángeles en la creación…" Alfred pasó un dedo frío por las mejillas de la mujer, con devoción, trazando la línea de sus pómulos y sus labios rosados "¡Qué burdos son aquellos que llaman a Luzvel (8) como el más bello de todos!" Exclamó por lo bajo "Por qué son ellos quienes no han contemplado las maravillas de tu ser…"

"C-creo que…Creo que exagera demasiado, Alfred…"

"¿Lo hago? Yo creo que usted es demasiado modesta. Una mente brillante que puede hacer grandes cosas, pero rodeada de la estupidez; un rostro perfectamente esculpido por «Dios» en diamantes, pero que se esconde bajo el encaje de su máscara; demasiado humilde…el alma de un arcángel, de un principado, de un trono…de un ser situado cercano a la sombra de Dios"

Alice cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, dejándose llevar por la dulce caricia de su interlocutor, dejando que sus palabras le envolviesen en un mundo extraño y enigmático para su burdo conocimiento, llevándola hacia las profundidades de pensamientos más complejos de los cuales estaba habituada. Por un segundo, Alice creyó recordar unos ojos igual de azules pero más cálidos, que refulgían con viveza y decisión… sin embargo cuando Alice abrió sus orbes esmeraldas esperanzada de encontrar respuesta ante aquella ensoñación, el Marqués Jones había desaparecido…mas su presencia se quedó junto a ella.

"¿Alice? ¿Alice? ¡Alice, amiga mía! ¿Dónde se había metido?" La voz de Sigyn le sacó de su pequeño mundo mental, más una parte de su alma quiso quedarse en aquel segundo donde la presencia del misterioso Marqués le envolvía…

"Creo…creo que en una danza macabra" Murmuró para ella, enigmática.

* * *

 _El ente miró a la marioneta tirada en el piso ¡Oh despreciables humanos! Le eran tan desagradables una vez se ponían aburridos, así que simplemente recurría a destriparlos y buscar otro con el cual pudiese jugar, lo que no era para nada difícil, pues todos ellos eran seres sumamente despreciables, egoístas, incapaces de valorar sus vidas ya que ante la promesa de riquezas eternas vendían su alma a él de forma sencilla…Por eso mismo no entendía como su bello arcángel había caído en tal mundo de perdición, rodeada de la escoria más asquerosa de todo Londres, esa clase alta que ella, porque en esos momentos su ángel era un «ella», despreciaba con su bondadoso y honesto corazón._

 _"¡Oh…mi Alice…!"Susurró con una sonrisa maligna en sus pálidos labios, acompañando el gesto con un movimiento de su mano dirigido a escribir palabas sangrientas en un papel próximo a enviar "¡Oh mi diosa! Sí hay algo más bello que contemplar a un ángel en su esplendor…es verlo caer y que uno sea el causante de su perdición, pero…amada mía, no te preocupes, porque desde el Infierno te he vigilado durante milenios y en el Infierno te quedarás por fin a mi lado…y lo mejor de todo, es que lo disfrutarás" Una carcajada psicópata nació en su garganta inundado la escasamente iluminada habitación, sólo unos pocos rayos de lunas que se colaban por la ventana dejaban ver unos cabellos más azabaches que la noche y un porte elegante de un caballero de noble cuna._

 _El ente firmó la carta con un «Desde el Infierno»(9), la dobló con cuidado y sonrió ante el pequeño caos que estaba causando en la metrópolis, pero aún más, en la mente de su amada Alice…_

 _"Caerás hasta el País de las Maravillas (10), mi preciada Alice…"_

* * *

 _27 de Octubre de 1888_

"Su pretendiente, el Marqués Jones, es incansable, Alice" Comentó una mujer de castaños cabellos y sonrisa pícara sentada junto a Sigyn y a la aludida a la hora del té "Bombones, paseos, poemas y rosas, realmente el hombre tiene una fijación más fuerte por usted que el mismo Barón Bonnefoy"

Alice sonrió sonrojada, tratando de restar importancia a las palabras de su amiga "Parece que ha ajustado demasiado el corsé esta mañana, Carmilla, porque ya comienza a decir incoherencias" Rió, más la mujer rumana simplemente levantó su barbilla en un gesto egocéntrico.

"¡Oh! ¿Realmente lo hago? Parece que quien vive en las nubes últimamente es usted, Alice"

Y así era, desde aquella bienvenida del Marqués Jones, Alice vivía con sus pies en las nubes, alejados del suelo. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos entremezclados entre sus antiguas convicciones y la aparición de aquel misterioso hombre que no había dejado de agasajarla en ningún momento y para su colmo, ella aceptaba cada uno de los regalos que él le traía de buena manera…era como si hubiese sido capturada en una jaula que por voluntad propia no deseaba abandonar.

Cada día, a la media tarde y luego del té, el Marqués Jones llegaba puntal hasta su morada londinense, con un traje perfectamente diseñado para la ocasión, esperando escoltarla para un paseo vespertino que la inglesa esperaba con una ansiedad secreta e intensa que sólo había sido capaz de revelar a sus dos mejores amigas.

Ella anhelaba realmente esas tardes donde podía charlar con el hombre de lustroso cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules de pensamientos profundos sin ser mirada como bicho extraño, antes esa actividad estaba reservada sólo para Sigyn y Carmilla, pero desde que Alfred entró en escena…sentía como su mundo se había expandido en una dirección que no había contemplado.

Claro está, el más feliz con todo este cambio en su personalidad osca con el sexo opuesto era su padre. El Duque de Wellington no cabía en la alegría de ver como su hija se interesase por alguien que no fuese un autor irreverente; ella era su pequeña princesa, la menor de una familia de 5 hijos, los cuatro primeros varones ya casados con mujeres respetables de la sociedad inglesa y europea, mientras que la pequeña, la luz de sus ojos, había nacido con un carácter tan parecido al de su madre que aún se sorprendía que no hubiese reparado en ello antes; muchas veces incluso, el Duque se encontraba divagando entre sus pensamientos, cuestionándose el hecho del carácter osco de su hija fuese producto de haber crecido sin una madre a su lado, tal vez la orfandad a edad demasiado temprana como para recordar, le hubiese afectado de forma demasiado brusca.

"¡Mire Sigyn! Nuestra amiga nuevamente se encuentra divagando, pensado en su Marqués" Carmilla rió más fuerte, esta vez Sigyn le acompañó de buena gana.

"La verdad es que se ve más jovial desde que es el Marqués quien le pretende su mano" Comentó la noruega, a modo de un falso cotilleo "Ya veía que acababa como nosotras, siendo examinadas por otros psicoanalistas para encontrar algo que hacer contra nuestra _«frigidez» (11)_ _"_

 _"Ambas se han puesto tan obscenas que harán sonrojar a la reina" Replicó la muchacha inglesa con una sonrisa, siguiendo el juego de ambas, disfrutando de ese momento de brisa otoñal "Si he de ser sincera, jamás me había sentido así por un hombre, Alfred…Alfred hace que olvide todo lo que está a mi alrededor, me hace flotar en un espacio indeterminado y muchas veces me encuentro enojada conmigo misma pues en esos momentos soy demasiado vulnerable ante su presencia, como si me pudiese manipular…y yo aceptase gustosa caer en aquel juego…"_

"Así es el amor, amiga mía, una atrapada en las garras del otro" Susurró Carmilla, tomando una de las manos de Alice de forma sincera "Pero no olvides quien eres, no pierdas tu esencia porque las tres sabemos que ellos son hombres y nosotras lo que menos queremos es desaparecer bajo la sombra que proyectan"

En ese momento la sirvienta entró a la glorieta donde las tres jóvenes se encontraban, anunciando que el Marqués se encontraba ya esperando a Alice en el salón.

"Hágalo pasar por favor, Elizabeth" Le sonrió la de ojos verdes a su ama de llaves quien no tardó en cumplir las órdenes de la señorita Kirkland, trayendo a los pocos minutos de espera al Marqués de azabaches cabellos, quien en sus manos traía una finísima caja de terciopelo negro.

"Muy buenas tardes estimadas señoritas" Saludó Jones con una inclinación de su cabeza que tanto Carmilla como Sigyn correspondieron mientras analizaban al pretendiente de su mejor amiga en aquella faceta diurna, pues nunca habían tenido un contacto mayor al de esa tarde.

"Siempre muy puntual, Alfred" Le sonrió Alice levantándose de su asiento para saludarlo extendiendo una de sus manos para que la besara.

"Sucede que antes de venir siempre mi corazón se acelera de más, lo que precipita mi llegada antes de tiempo…todo por la expectación de ver a un ángel en persona, en todo su esplendor bajo los rayos del astro rey" Respondió con una media sonrisa maliciosa, que por extraño que parezca, tanto a Carmilla como a Sigyn les causo un escalofríos en sus espaldas. Había algo… _«siniestro»_ en aquel gesto del Marqués para con su amiga, como si la quisiera consumir, devorar, en ese mismo instante, y más inquietante les pareció el hecho que Alice no se tomase por aludida con aquella manera del excéntrico hombre.

"Es usted my galante…"Susurró Alice, sonrojándose, y bajando su verde mirada hacia el suelo, la misma que por acción de un gélido dedo de Alfred se vio obligada en levantar.

"Y usted demasiado perfecta, me hace incluso apenarme del regalo que he traído para usted, pues no le hace justicia a su belleza" Con cuidado, soltó el rostro de la jovencita y abrió con elegancia la caja de terciopelo, dejando ver un hermoso e intrincado collar de rosas y espinas, compuesto de diamantes y un oro de blanco pocas veces visto. La menor de los Kirkland ahogó un grito de asombro al contemplar la fineza del detalle "Por favor, permítame…" Alfred tomó el collar entre sus manos y con un rápido movimiento lo colocó alrededor del lechoso cuello de la inglesa.

"Es hermoso…"Susurró Alice, volteándose levemente para que sus amigas, expectantes, lo vieran.

"Ciertamente…"Correspondió Carmilla.

"Simplemente, magnifico" Corroboró Sigyn, tratando de conservar su compostura, pues sentía que algo…algo estaba mal en toda la escena, y más aún cuando sentía el peso de la mirada de Jones, analítica, sobre sí "Carmilla y yo nos retiramos, amiga mía, usted y el Marqués necesitan su espacio" Sus palabras cuidadosas las pronunció vigilando al hombre de glacial mirada. Sigyn se estremeció y Carmilla entendió el momento, acribillando al hombre con sus ojos de color café.

"Sigyn tiene razón, querida amiga, les dejaremos por esta tarde" Ambas muchachas se fueron lo más rápido posible, dejando extrañada a la inglesa por el comportamiento rudo de sus amigas, a decir verdad, se sentía ofendida por ellas… ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¡Por supuesto que no! Y Sigyn, su amiga intima mirando de esa forma a Alfred… ¡Y Carmilla también!

"¡Carmilla! ¡Sigyn!" Intentó llamarlas, pero sus amigas hicieron caso omiso, compungiendo su corazón, sintiendo como una parte de ella en su interior se quebraba lentamente.

Una extraña sensación comenzó a nacer en Alice, un sentimiento sin explicación que le hizo acercarse más a Alfred, buscando que sus brazos protectores la aprisionaran por siempre…

"Aparentemente, no soy un santo de devoción para sus amigas" La sedosa voz de Alfred le sacó de su enseño, apurándose para poder negar aquella afirmación pues Carmilla y Sigyn no eran así…

"No…no creo que sea eso, tal vez…tal vez ellas sólo quieren darnos un espacio más íntimo" Respondió compungida, abrazándose más del Marqués. Carmilla y Sigyn, sus mejores amigas que ahora actuaban de forma extraña para con ella y con su pretendiente. Ni siquiera se habían comportado de esa forma con el Barón Bonnefoy.

…Nunca habían sido así…

Un pinchazo en la pálida piel de Alice hizo que ella diese un respingo y se llevara una mano hacia su pecho, al tiempo en que una rosa de su collar se teñía de carmín.

* * *

 _Una risa macabra salió de sus labios con algarabía, el juego estaba resultando en su favor, todo era provechoso para él y sus planes que llevaba milenios orquestando desde la oscuridad desde que dejó el Paraíso con ese parasito egoísta cuya supuesta omnipotencia habría dictados sus designios en tiempos anteriores, pero él ahora era libre…ese ente era libre, más libre que nunca en esa sórdida tierra londinense donde ahora era el amo y señor ¡Oh belleza de la vida! Y estaba tan próximo en liberarle…para que en su reino perfecto ella fuese su diosa, su reina, su todo…_

 _El ente se movió en la habitación en penumbras, su nuevo_ _«Jack» tenía que practicar antes del golpe final, aquel que le diera el poder y energía necesaria para poder tornar en azabache el corazón de su obsesión, el mundo humano demandaba demasiada esencia espiritual y a pesar que él poseía de sobra el poder, era necesario también alimentarse de aquella desesperación, pues era…regocijante._

 _¡Oh…ella era igual a como estaba en el Paraíso! El ente se regodeó al recordar su rostro perfecto compungido por la decepción y la tristeza, gritándole entre llantos « ¿Luzvel porqué? ¡Aún hay espacio para la misericordia! ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchame!» ¡Tan inocente que resulto ser su ángel! ¡Tan ciega! ¡Tan compasiva…su amada Raziel(12)!_

 _¡Raziel, Raziel, Raziel! ¡Compasivo como ninguno, Raziel! Ahora, escondiendo su ser en Alice, su bailarina, su obsesión…Pero cuya esencia se mancha gracias a las rosas que tanto ama ¡Es interesante lo que un pinchazo de un metal mandito puede hacer al alma de un arcángel! Deja entrar las emociones a ella, libera los sentimientos y los exacerba, corrompe la ingenuidad que se tiene por nacimiento, trastornando la mente, doblegándola ante las pasiones del inframundo donde él ahora era el Rey…_

 _"Raziel…" Susurró con una sonrisa macabra, acercándose a la ventana, dejando que la luz de luna revelase el rostro de facciones psicopáticas del Marqués Jones "¡Oh Raziel! después de tantos milenios…tantos milenios…y por fin bajaste la guardia. Recuerdo tus lágrimas, hermano mío, recuerdo tu decepción, ¡pero es que eres tan ingenuo! No te das cuenta de la tiranía en la que existías, aún cuando te castigaron por entregar tu sabio libro a Adán y Eva… ¡No te das cuenta de la ceguera en la que te fuerzan a existir! Si parece ser una fortuna de la divina providencia que te encarnaras en una mujer cuyos pensamientos fuesen tan poderosos ¡Cómo humana te has vuelto libre! ¡Cómo Alice has abierto un poco tus alas!...Mas sigues siendo un esclavo…como Alice eres esclava de la sociedad humana, ¡Me atrevo a decir que te gusta estar en sumisión, mi Raziel, mi Alice! " Se fue alejando de la ventana poco a poco, su mirada penetrante y fría sonreía con el deleite trastornado que sentía…_

 _"Sólo un poco más…y te haré caer a mi lado"_

 _Porque ese ente, había dejado su trono para arrastrar a su obsesión junto a él; porque para Lucifer, ya Dios no se podría interponer, no a estas alturas cuando tenía a Alice danzando en su mano para él._

 _Como siempre debió haber sido._

* * *

 _9 de Noviembre de 1888_

Durante todo el día, el cielo había permanecido en Londres conteniendo un frío húmedo típico de otoño; la neblina se arremolinaba en las esquinas de las calles, mezclándose con las espesas nubes de desechos carbónicos que emanaban desde las altas chimeneas, otorgando a la metrópolis de un aire melancólico y decadente que acompañaba los ánimos de quienes habitaban sus calles.

Londres había dejado de ser un lugar cálido.

Londres sólo era una cascara vacía, llena de pedazos de sonrisas muertas que se prefiguraban en el rostro de los fumadores de opio y vagabundos que pululaban a la rivera del Tamessis.

Pero eso importaba poco para Alice Kirkland, cuyos pasos resonaban silenciosos contra los adoquines que se abrían camino por los senderos de algún parque, pues ella ya se había perdido demasiado en el pulmón verde de la capital como para recordar donde estaba, además, aquel sitio carecía de importancia.

Su cabello cenizo, antes perfectamente arreglado en un elaborado moño de fantasía, se encontraba libre de ataduras, cayendo liso por su espalda, húmedo ante la llovizna incesante.

Sus ropajes celestes de la tarde, se encontraban en un estado lamentable, mojados y sucios en la orilla de la falda, descuidos, pero aún así perfectos, como si la inestabilidad que presentaba en sí, le diese un toque especial que ninguna otra criatura podría tener, pues pocas veces se podía ver a una muñequita de porcelana tan bella y tan rota al mismo tiempo, cuyo andar sin rumbo buscaba una libertad que sus anhelantes ojos verdes guardaban dentro de su alma como un secreto profundo que únicamente era compartido por ella y su amante.

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? Alice no sabía, sólo tenía en conocimiento que estaba sentada frente a su ventana cuando una voz sedosa le llamó desesperada por su nombre al oído, suplicándole que le siguiera hasta donde fuese y Alice, como si tratase de un borrego siguió a su pastor hacia un camino incierto ¿Era así como los fumadores de Opio se sentían cuando la sustancia entraba en su sistema? la joven mujer inglesa, sin haber experimentado lo que la droga hacia a su organismo, podía dar fe que su estado era mil veces mejor al que sentía uno de esos decadentes hombres del puerto, pues si bien había perdido toda voluntad en sus movimientos, de alguna manera ella se encontraba más libre que nunca, como aquel pájaro que había sido enjaulado durante años y ahora podía por fin expandir sus alas en toda la envergadura y esplendor que ellas poseían.

Un pinchazo en su pecho le hizo hacer un suave guiño, pero no prestó atención, poco y nada importaba como su sangre teñía de rojo oscuro la última de las rosas de su collar que hasta la fecha había permanecido como un diamante.

Las finas gotas del cielo se convirtieron pronto en una espesa cortina de agua, la tormenta se había desatado en Londres y Kirkland no hacía más que disfrutar de aquella bendición del cielo, corriendo ya descalza por el camino de tierra que era el sendero del parque, lastimando sus pies con las piedrecillas y escombros que en el suelo se encontraban pero ¡¿Qué importaba?! Su risa no hizo más que incrementarse, extendiendo sus brazos a sus lados queriendo despegar de la tierra y volar por aquel triste cielo que se tornaba ya negro, lejos de las miradas juiciosas de quienes le observaban y concordaban con que la joven había perdido el sentido.

Ella era feliz…se sentía libre…la voz en su oído reía con ella, le animaba para ser libre y que se perdiera entre los árboles, cosa que cumplió con alegría, rompiendo su vestido en el proceso pues las ramas bajas no tardaban en rasgar las telas que vestía, dejando al descubierto su piel lechosa, cubierta de diminutas pequitas.

Su respiración era acelerada y a penas contenía el aliento cuando la voz le indicó que se detuviese en la glorieta en medio del lago donde una figura fantasmagórica de un hombre le esperaba con una mano tendida hacia su dirección, aguardando por ella.

"Alfred" Susurró corriendo con fuerza para quedarse entre sus brazos cual niña caprichosa. El aludido la estrechó con fuerza, había logrado su primer objetivo, la había vuelto loca, la había asechado hasta que la mente y voluntad de su ángel se habían quebrado irremediablemente, dejándola servida en bandeja para él.

"Para ser libres de espíritu" Le dijo separándola brevemente de sí, para sonreírle con el misterio que le había caracterizado desde que se conocieron "Primero se es de ser libre en la mente, romper las barreras que Él hizo para ti y para que estuvieses alejada de mí"

Alice sentía su pecho subir y bajar con fuerza, no entendía las palabras de Alfred, sentía que el aire le faltaba y comenzaba a marearse en los brazos de su amado. ¿Acaso el efecto de euforia ahora era reemplazado por un somnífero más propio de las consecuencias del Opio? Un frío comenzó a escalar por su cuerpo, pero no era el gélido del ambiente sino uno naciente desde su pecho, que se ramificaba por cada uno de sus miembros.

"Alfred…tengo frío…"Susurró la inglesa a lo que el hombre simplemente rió, descolocándola.

"Así se siente la muerte, Raziel" Le contestó de forma macabra, arrancándole las ropas, dejando al descubierto el corsé que usaba como ropa interior y que protegía los firmes senos níveos de la rubia. Alice se perturbó, pero sus brazos se sentían pesados y no pudo detener a Alfred en el acto que acometía contra su cuerpo, al contrario sus brazos lo único que hicieron fue facilitar su exposición ante él. Una presión en su entrepiernas y un calor que subía por su abdomen le hicieron estremecer, arrancando otra fría carcajada de los labios de su amado "Un cuerpo tan humano… ¡Te haré volar Raziel! ¡Volar y caer al Infierno conmigo!"

Alice cerró los ojos nerviosa, no entendía lo que sucedía, sólo escuchaba gritos femeninos en su lejanía y sentía las manos de Alfred exponiendo su desnudez al público sin que ella se inmutase demasiado. Cuando sus orbes esmeraldas se abrieron nuevamente, tenía ante sí una escena dantesca…

El cuerpo de una mujer reposaba mutilado en una cama ensangrentada; sus órganos estaban regados por el piso con un orden ceremonial frente a la pareja y frente a ellos, un hombre que reconoció como el médico de la familia real temblaba asustado antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

La muchacha no respondía, sus ojos veían devastación, pero se sentía tan dopada que no le importaba la vida de la mujer que había sido tomada de forma tan cruel y despiadada.

"Come" Le instó Alfred, comando el corazón de la mujer en una de sus manos y entregándoselo a Alice "Cómelo por completo, libérate al fin de la cadena que tira de tu cuerpo, se libre y abre tus ojos al mundo…la devastación no es mala, Raziel" Sonrió "Alice…para nada, al contrario, es parte del ciclo de esta existencia dónde los humanos son los verdaderos engendros y yo…yo soy sólo aquel que les permite ver más allá y darse cuenta de lo que pueden hacer…Hazlo, cómelo"

Contrariando su naturaleza, Alice obedeció…y en ese momento, todo conjuro en ella se rompió.

* * *

 _El Paraíso era turbulento, todo era un caos de espadas y gritos en la corte angelical._

 _Por una parte, un gran batallón de ángeles levantaba sus armas contra Dios y su guardia, renegando de ellos y reclamando un_ _«NO»_ _ante su Omnipotencia divina, dividiendo el estrecho equilibrio que el Creador había dado al Cosmos y de esta forma generando el caos que habían mantenido alejado de sus existencias._

 _Por otro lado, Miguel alistaba a las huestes celestiales, quienes repelían el ataque con fiereza, impidiendo que quienes habían sido llamados alguna vez_ _«hermanos» se acercasen más hacia la entrada del Jardín que Uriel custodiaba._

 _"¡Raziel!" Gritó su hermano Uriel, haciendo que el aludido volase hasta su altura preocupado "¡Raziel! Se viene una batalla contra nuestros hermanos, no te andes así de despreocupado ¡Nos estamos destruyendo entre nosotros!"_

 _"Hermano mío" Replicó Raziel a Uriel, mirándolo con inquietud "Hermano, yo buscaba a Luzvel, no le he hallado entre las huestes de Miguel ¡Se supone que él debería estar en primera línea de batalla! ¡El Creador no me ha dejado escuchar donde está Luzvel! ¡Estoy preocupado por él!"_

 _Uriel se mordió el labio y se colocó frente a las puertas de oro del Edén, no dejaría que su hermano menor viese lo que Luzvel…había hecho._

 _"Uriel…Uriel, ¿Dónde está Luzvel? Veo en tu mirada que lo sabes, no me lo niegues hermano"_

 _"Raziel, el panorama ya es suficientemente doloroso como para seguir hiriéndonos entre hermanos" Uriel le miró con pena, adoraba a cada uno de sus hermanos, pero desaprobaba l levantamiento contra el Creador que el buscado Luzvel llevaba a cabo, y bien sabía de la estrecha relación que tenían el aludido con Raziel, no quería que su alma se destrozara por la decepción._

 _"¿Qué quieres decir Uriel?" Raziel sospechaba de el enigma en su hermano, por algo él era guardián de palabas y secretos que ponía por escrito en su libro "Uriel, te lo pido"_

 _Uriel con tristeza abrió el portón que vigilaba para dejar ir a su hermano "Está en el frente de batalla" Dijo parco "Recuerda que te advertí sobre lo que verás"_

 _Raziel no tomó peso a las palabras de su hermano, él sólo voló hacia donde las huestes celestiales luchaban contra los caídos, quienes cada vez eran más y más, y cuando ya no se veían, era por que caían a los infiernos o a la misma tierra infestada de humanos. El arcángel tuvo que esquivar fechas y espadas, al ir desarmado era un blanco fácil para quienes una vez fueron sus hermanos…_

 _Fue entonces que le vio._

 _Su cabello ya no era rubio, sino negro, su piel ya no era bronceada y rebosante de vitalidad, sino blanco, enferma, su mirada ya no trasparente y cálida, sino oscura, gélida, un desierto helado encerrado en orbes de zafiro. Seguía siendo hermoso…pero y ano era Luzvel…ya no era su hermano…_

 _"Luzvel…"Susurró Raziel ante quien fue el más amado de Dios, sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas de decepción ¡De todas las criaturas que habitaban en el Paraíso, Luzvel era el último que hubiese visto envuelto en esa situación! El aludido volteó su mirada hacia Raziel y le sonrió con la locura que demostraba su putrefacta carne. Con rapidez se lanzó contra Raziel y le apresó con fuerza entre sus brazos fuertes. El arcángel quiso escapar, más la cola serpentina de su antiguo hermano se enredó en su pierna, impidiendo que se liberará de su agarre._

 _"Raziel…Hermanito ¡Qué alegría verte!" Rió a su oído "Te estaba esperando, tu mente es mucho más despierta que la de estos monigotes sin capacidad de ver más allá, tú entre todos deberías entender nuestra «noble» causa ¡Qué la verdad sea revelada! ¡Qué somos iguales y superiores al «Creador»!"_

 _El arcángel se removió con fuerza, extendiendo sus ocho alas, logrando al fin liberarse de esa forma._

 _"¡Escucha lo que dices Luzvel! ¡No tiene sentido alguno!" Le reclamó a su hermano con decepción_

 _"¡¿Sentido?! ¡Tiene todo el sentido!" Luzvel se irguió con orgullo y soberbia en su andar, sus alas estaban calcinadas y ahora eran construidas por membranas oscuras, semejantes a las de un murciélago, se había convertido en una figura pagana, a cada paso que daba, su fisonomía se transformaba, de su cabeza nacían cuernos cabríos enroscados que le daban autoridad, en su boca, crecían grandes y peligrosos colmillos que destilaban veneno…ese ya no era Luzvel…ya no era…"¡Vivimos en una tiranía! ¡La rebelión es la solución! ¡Y en la rebelión me alzaré yo, mi pequeña obsesión!_

 _Raziel le miró asustado y fue entonces que vio como en su mano había un gran corte y lo supo, esa era la razón por las cuales las rosas del jardín ahora eran rojas…Luzvel había dejado que su alma se destruyese desde su interior._

 _"¿Luzvel porqué? ¡Aún hay espacio para la misericordia! ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchame!" Le imploró desesperado pero el otro negó, frío y macabro._

 _"¿No sabes que ese ya no es mi nombre? Memorízalo desde ahora, Raziel, que muchas veces los escribirás, me llamo Lucifer"_

 _El arcángel se estremeció y simplemente escapó, no podía creer lo que veía, Uriel le había advertido y no lo quiso escuchar, y aún así su hermano le consoló cuando se colocó tras las puertas del Edén._

 _El tiempo pasó, la batalla fue perdida por las hordas desertoras, pero la maldad ya había nacido y Lucifer se coronó como el Amo y Señor del Inframundo en una batalla eterna que si bien, según las escrituras el Cielo estaba destinado a ganar, su hermano no se resignaría jamás ante la posibilidad de levantarse como vencedor._

 _Ya había pasado demasiado, cuando al fin él decidió tomar forma humana…lástima que Lucifer vio cuando nacía en la Tierra bajo el nombre de Alice Kirkland_

* * *

"Luzvel…"Susurró la muchacha, dejando caer el corazón que se pudrió en el suelo. Alfred sonrió y le tomó una mano, y puso la otra en su cintura, obligándola a bailar y dejarse llevar.

"Caíste en mi trampa, Raziel" Le contesto mientras bailaba "El Paraíso se cerró ante ti, en la Tierra ya no tienes lugar, pues al momento de probar bocado de ese corazón humano, te has vuelto de mi propiedad…" Rió macabro, mientras aceleraba el baile "¡Milenios esperando este día, mi pequeña obsesión! ¡Mi gran amor! ¡Milenios esperando para tenerte así! ¡Ahora sólo debes entregarte a mí!"

Lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la mujer de cenizos cabellos, quien sólo apretó más el agarré que sostenía el Rey del Inframundo con ella.

"¿Me queda otra opción?" Se detuvo y le miró directo a los ojos, enfrentado el esmeralda de sus orbes contra el zafiro de su interlocutor "Hace miles de años devoraste el amor que tenía por ti, ahora has liberado en mi cuerpo sensaciones que no son puras, me volteaste y jugaste con mi mente y lo peor es que lo he disfrutado…" Alice, o más bien Raziel se soltó de su agarré y se sentó de piernas abiertas en el borde de la cama, invitando de manera explícita a quien fue el Marqués Jones a que tocase su cuerpo de forma indecorosa "Sólo queda que me devores por completo y te acabo de dar la llave para ello"

Lucifer sonrió y como hizo una vez en el pasado, se lanzó contra su hermano, tomándole con fiereza por el cenizo cabello, tocando la piel que cubría su intimidad, queriendo devorarle por completo en aquel putrefacto lugar.

Alice soltó un jadeo y se dejó hacer, abandonando cada parte de su ser en ese momento, dejando atrás la cordura, renegando de Dios con aquel acto carnal con el Demonio. Sus brazos bancos se abrazaron de la espalda del otro, frotando su sexo contra el pene del demonio, cuya erección, obscenamente enorme, llamaba a la mujer a dejarse poseer con fuerza, algo que la rubia permitió con facilidad, mientras se estiraba en la cama donde yacía aquella prostituta muerta, ignorando sus restos sanguinolentos, pues para el arcángel encerrado en cuerpo humano no existía nadie más en ese momento que Alfred…que su hermano Luzvel ¡No! Qué Lucifer…El salvaje demonio cuya erección tanteaba contra la entrada de su vagina hasta dar la primera estocada con fuerza una y otra y otra vez, rápido y descontrolado…

 _Los gritos de Alice se escucharon en la habitación con fuerza._

 _Nadie le salvó, nadie le ayudó, pues ella dio el paso para que su alma se consumiera en el placer y la desesperación que simbolizaba estar con el Amo del Inframundo…_

 _Esa noche, Raziel por fin cayó…_

* * *

 _Agosto del 2015, Londres_

"A mitad del año de 1888, la ciudad de Londres rebosaba de actividad diversa y sumamente dividida por sectores de las clases sociales. Aquí en East End fue donde el infame Jack el destripador comenzó una masacre contra 5 prostitutas, o por lo menos, son cinco a las cuales la policía ha dado por legítimas…"

Una masa de turistas se arremolinaba con programas en mano alrededor de una mujer castaña que, con un pésimo vestuario de siglo XIX, pretendía dar cátedra sobre lo sucedido durante los meses en que «Jack» estuvo sobre la tierra. Al final del grupo una pálida pareja seguía el espectáculo en silencio, tomados de las manos, caminando tranquilos por aquellas calles donde la sangre de esas prostitutas se había derramado.

"Mujeres estúpidas que se dejan envolver por las palabras de un humano " Dijo una pelirroja, la fémina del la pareja, con un deje de asco pisando los adoquines en los cuales aún había oxido de la sangre de las víctimas "El diablo siempre actúa de esa forma, primero te embelesa con palabras dulces y luego te asesina lentamente, robándote tu alma" Una sonrisa enigmática se dibujó en sus labios al tiempo que su pareja, un hombre alto y de negros cabellos reía de buena gana.

"¡Pero mira quién habla de dejarse embelesar! ¡Caíste en mi trampa como las abejas van a la miel! ¡Admite que te doblegué!" El hombre le abrazó de forma lujuriosa, el resto del grupo de turistas se alejó rápidamente de ellos, dejándolos en la calle, solos con el alma torturada de Mary Ann Nichols que permanecía atada por cadenas al sitio donde _«Jack»_ le había abierto.

"Oh, pero si fui yo quien te hizo sucumbir en primer lugar" Le dijo la mujer "Mi recuerdo te volvió loco y te hizo caer"

"Entonces el único culpable de todas las caídas eres tú, Raziel"

El ex arcángel sonrió, separándose de Lucifer

"Nunca me dijiste quienes eran los primeros _«Jack»,_ me estoy aburriendo de tratar de averiguarlo"

"Eres demasiado curioso como para desertar de ello" Replicó Lucifer, desenvolviéndose con tranquilidad, ofreciéndole una mano para posteriormente poner otra alrededor de su cintura, comenzando a bailar un vals que sólo ambos demonios escuchaban en sus cabezas.

"Tienes razón, mi querido Lucifer" Contestó "Pero de igual manera me aburro… ¿No sería más divertido si _«Jack»_ volviese a la vida? ¡Pero esta vez en medio de un juego mutuo!

Lucifer sonrió enigmático mientras seguía danzando con su hermano en sus brazos, tal vez Raziel tenía razón…

 _…Tal vez…los demonios deberían volver a Londres…_

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**_

 **(1)** Es la Primera de muchas cartas cuya autoría se le atribuye al famoso Jack el Destripador. La Carta se titula "Querido Jefe".

 **(2)** Sigyn Yttredaldottir: Es el nombre que he decidido para Noruega en su versión femenino. Sigyn significa Victoria y es el nombre de la esposa mitológica de Loki, a decir verdad, se lo puse por que tengo un amor eterno a la diosa Sigyn.

 **(3)** Carmilla Moldoveanu: Es el nombre que he decidido para Rumanía en su versión femenina. Carmilla es el nombre de la vampira protagonista de la novela escrita por Sheridan Le Fanu, plus, hay una adaptación de la novela en un canal de youtube, veanla...es hermosa.

 **(4)** No se sabe la identidad de Jack, por lo que exploré en el fic la teoría que fuesen múltiples Jacks, así mismo, otra teoría dice que el asesino era mujer, así que hice un guiño en esa parte.

 **(5)** Se hace alusión a la segunda carta enviada a la policía cuya autoría se le atribuye a Jack.

 **(6)** Se hace alusión a la Cuestión Social, los movimientos obreros y la influencia de Karl Marx en el pensamiento decimononico.

 **(7)** Traducción: Hace de esto ya muchos, muchos años/ cuando en un reino junto al mar viví/ vivía allí una virgen que os evoco/ por el nombre de Annabel Lee;/ y era su único sueño verse siempre/por mí adorada y adorarme a mí. Es la primera estrofa del Poema Annabel Lee de Edgar Alan Poe.

 **(8)** Luzvel era el nombre original de Lucifer antes de rebelarse contra Dios.

 **(9)** "Desde el Infierno" es la Tercera y última carta enviada por Jack, esta vez hacia el Jefe de la guardia ciudadana.

 **(10)** Alusión a Alicia en el País de la Maravillas de Lewis Carroll. También existe una teoría que lo indica a él como Jack el Destripador

 **(11)** Las mujeres que eran oscas y demasiado parcas en el siglo XIX se les atribuía esa actitud a la falta de sexo -según el psicoanalisis- a esto se le llama frigidez y la enfermedad que generaba era "las mujeres histéricas"

 **(12)** Raziel, es uno de los arcángeles, se le atribuye el don de la magia y el conocimiento. Cuando escribo para dirigire a él es bastante ambiguo, a veces como "él" a veces como "ella", esto es por que los ángeles carecen de sexo, así que quería evidenciar ambigüedad.


End file.
